


The Madness and Mischief

by lavieboheme0919



Series: Three is Not a Crowd [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Barebacking, Come Eating, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Group Sex, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Incest, Legal Drama, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Mental Breakdown, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Peter Hale, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, New York City, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Professor Peter Hale, Reconciliation, Relationship Negotiation, Relationship(s), Rimming, Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, So Wrong It's Right, Stiles and Derek don't know they're dating, Top Peter, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Workplace Relationship, lawyer chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/lavieboheme0919
Summary: Stiles is recovering from being dumped by Peter and Chris. Derek helps him pick up the pieces of his life and they fall in love, but it's clear that Stiles still isn't over Peter and Chris. Derek is faced with the difficult choice of accepting that he's a silver medal or helping Stiles reconcile with his two uncles. Tension later brews when Stiles and Chris fundamentally disagree about how to handle something in their workplace.***If any tags are left out, let me know and I'll add them.***This is part of a series and so you may need to read the previous installments to understand what's going on.





	The Madness and Mischief

"I normally don't wear blindfolds if I'm not in the bedroom," Stiles said, unaware that he had just offended a woman who was walking with her children. Derek silently mouthed "I'm so sorry!" as they continued.

"It's just a little bit further," Derek insisted.

Stiles was pretty sure he knew where he was. He had kept track of the turns they made. "We're going to Central Park, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Derek said, sounding deflated. "Might as well take off the blindfold now…"

Stiles did and looked over at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise," he said sincerely.

"Honestly, I should have known better than to try and have us walk to the park. If I were smart, I would have gotten us a cab and then paid it to drive around a bit," Derek said.

"Now you're thinking deviously… that's really hot!" Stiles laughed.

Derek reached down and interlocked their fingers. His heart was racing because he knew what was about to happen.

Stiles had previously dated Derek's Uncle Peter _and_ his husband, Chris. They had been together for more than two years when a severe lack of healthy communication and coping mechanisms on both sides led to Peter ending the relationship with him. Peter thought he was doing what was best for Stiles. Nobody else shared his view of the situation.

Several months later, Derek had run into Stiles on his college campus. Derek had just accepted a position as director of a student affairs office. Stiles was barely holding himself together after seeing Peter for the first time since the breakup. Since he had partially contributed to the scenario that led to the breakup, and therefore this break down, Derek felt compelled to do something. It was, in the beginning, as simple as showing up at Stiles' apartment every day to ensure that he was A) alive, B) not spending the entire day in bed, and C) capable of making it to the next day so that the cycle would start over.

The beginning of their relationship was messy. It was a series of tiny battles and small victories. Neither of them realized they were boyfriends until one of Stiles' classmates invited him to a gig where his band was playing. "Bring your boyfriend," the friend said.

Stiles and Derek laughed and looked at each other. Stiles shook his head to say "He's not my boyfriend!" But as the words gathered in his throat, he found that he couldn't actually say it. The smiles faded from their faces as they realized that they were, indeed. They had been for some time now. Neither of them remembered when it began, but they were definitely boyfriends. "Yeah, I'll bring my boyfriend," Stiles said.

When it was just the two of them left at the table, Stiles found it difficult to breathe.

"Are you ready for this?" Derek asked. "I mean… this could get weird and messy…"

"Do you love me?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Derek replied. "I think I do."

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.

"I can't promise that I won't," Derek said simply. "I can only promise that I'll do my best not to."

It was that same promise that spurred Derek's actions now. It had been a year since Stiles and Derek acknowledged what their relationship and while they had a comfortable life together, Derek could see that Stiles wasn't happy. It had taken a bit for the veneer to fade and the cracks beneath the surface to show.

They enjoyed each other's company. They enjoyed sex with each other. But there was a struggle within Stiles. The first time he noticed it, he asked what was going on. They were both covered in sweat and while Derek wanted to bask in the afterglow of what they'd just done, he couldn't. "Was it good for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stiles replied. "It was… really. It felt great… you felt great… it's just… there are sometimes when you're on top that you look and feel like…"

"Stiles, maybe we should talk about this. I'm always going to be his nephew, you know. We need to deal with this because if we don't it's going to hang over our relationship," Derek said. Immediately, Stiles reached down to begin stroking Derek who stopped him. "Stiles, you can't fuck away your relationship problems," he said as he stood up and covered himself. "That's kinda what started a whole lot of trouble to begin with."

It was a long argument that ensued and neither of them slept at all that night, but when the smoke had cleared, Stiles felt a little more capable of moving past Peter and Chris. Derek, however, watched the crack in his relationship form and little by little over the next few months, watched as it grew bigger.

As they turned into Central Park, Derek felt a pit growing in his stomach. He knew what was about to happen, but was entirely unsure what the consequences would be. This was the hardest thing he had ever done and all he could do was pray it wouldn't blow up in his face.

When they rounded a corner on one of the paths, Derek noticed them first. Chris was sitting on the bench with both hands around a Starbucks cup. Peter was sitting beside him, hunched forward. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were covering his face.

"What the fuck, Derek?" Stiles said when he noticed them. "Was this planned? Did you know they were going to be here?" Stiles backed away from them, his nostrils flaring angrily. He could feel his cheeks and ears reddening.

"Stiles wait!" Chris called, jumping to his feet. There was the clear ring of desperation in his voice. "Don't go, please…" It was the first time he had laid eyes on the boy since Peter broke up with him.

"Why would you ambush me like this?" Stiles asked Derek.

Derek took a deep breath before finally saying the words he'd been holding onto. "Because you're not happy with me. You'll never be truly happy with me. And if truth be told, I don't think you'll ever be happy with anyone… except them."

"Once again, an arrogant Hale gets to decide who I'm happy with? Is that it?" Stiles snapped. The sight of them seemed to tear open the wound they'd left in him.

"If you're mad at Peter or Derek, I get it," Chris said. "I was mad at Peter when this happened, too. Please, Stiles, can you and I talk? Just the two of us." It was one of the reasons he had tried so many times to reach out to Stiles before. He knew he could fix it if he could just talk to him.

"It won't change anything," Stiles replied bitterly.

"Then if it won't change anything, what could it hurt?" Chris asked.

Stiles relented and gave a subtle nod. Peter seemed overjoyed that Stiles had agreed to it and stood up, but Stiles glared at him. "Not you. I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Chris placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder. "You and Derek go for a walk. I'll text you when we're done." Peter nodded and headed down the path with his nephew, leaving Stiles and Chris alone. Chris sat down on the bench and gave a pat to the seat beside him. "Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine standing," Stiles said icily.

"I tried to call you. I tried coming to your apartment. I'm so sorry for what you were put through," Chris began.

"Do you even know what I went through?" Stiles asked. "In one fell swoop, Peter took away my home with you guys and my faith that our relationship could get through anything. I tried to get him to talk it out with me and he refused. He had already called a cab and arranged my flight back to New York. I had no choice in any of it. I was depressed and suicidal. It was so easy for Peter to kick me out… And I didn't answer my phone or my door because the way it happened… I thought you were part of the decision. Answering my phone or my door to have that conversation with you meant I had a 50% chance of being right. I couldn't deal with that."

"It tore him up, Stiles. I was pissed at him because I didn't have any choice either. It's not an excuse, believe me, but I've never seen him so upset about anything in the more than twenty years I've known him," Chris admitted. "He thought he was doing the right thing and it hurt him so deeply to do it."

"How was destroying all three of our lives the right thing?" Stiles demanded. "In what possible universe was this the correct course of action?"

"I agree. We should have sat down and talked about what happened," Chris replied. "Nobody won from this. Our lives have been miserable without you."

"And what? I'm supposed to just forgive you guys because you apologized?"

"Of course not. You're entitled to be pissed at us. But we only want you to be happy and Derek says that you're not… Whether you believe it or not, Derek, Peter, and I are all in agreement about one thing, Stiles. We agree that your happiness should come as a higher priority than simply being in a relationship with any of us," Chris told him. "And if there's something that any of us can do to make it possible for you to be happy, we want to know what it is so we can do it."

Stiles was silent for a few minutes as he considered what Chris said. "I love Derek," he said finally. "When I first met him, I thought he was such an ass. But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He helped me put myself back together. He's kind, smart, and handsome. We have fun with each other and the sex is _fantastic_ , but…"

"But what?"

"He reminds me so much of you and Peter in all the ways that are most painful… because it's all the ways that we were great for each other. Every time things start getting comfortable and great, it's just another agonizing reminder of the fact that we should have worked out and we didn't because I wasn't even given a chance!" Stiles said. "He's such an amazing guy, Chris. I know that the subtext of our conversation is that you and Peter want me back… and maybe I want that too… but then Derek becomes collateral damage and I don't want to hurt him."

"But you're already hurting him," Chris said softly. "You know, when I first met Peter, I thought he was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever met. Certainly, he was cocky and a bit of a douche, but it was a persona he projected to keep people at arm's length. I fell in love with him because I learned what was under that bravado: a smart, kind, sensitive, damaged person. And I could see how unhappy he was. It was agony to me. He has the most beautiful smile… and back then, he didn't smile a whole lot. I lived for the moments I could make him smile and laugh..." Stiles cocked his head to the side. He had never heard Chris wax rhapsodic about Peter like this. It was beautiful to hear. "There came a point where I finally had to say something about how miserable he was in his day-to-day life because it became too difficult to be around him otherwise. The situations are a bit different, but because of what I went through with Peter, I can understand what Derek is going through."

"You do?"

"He wants to be enough for you, but he knows that some part of you still loves us," Chris said. "And I can tell you that it _sucks_."

"What do I do?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt him… and I _do_ miss you. But I'm in a terrible position. No matter what I do, I'm going to cause him pain. And I don't know how I can trust Peter again…"

"You should talk to him, Stiles. He _is_ sorry and he knows how badly he fucked up," Chris sighed. "He's punished himself far worse than you ever could."

"I wrote a list of all the things I wanted to do to punish him in a therapy session. It might surprise, shock, and horrify you," Stiles said flatly.

Chris chuckled. "Is it okay to hug you?"

Stiles bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes. He gave a subtle nod and Chris stood up. In a few short steps, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly. It felt good. It felt right. Stiles pressed himself into the hug, moving his hands around Chris and pulling him in impossibly closer. It pained Stiles to realize how much he missed the feeling of Chris' arms around him and his body this close to his.

"Can I let Peter and Derek know it's safe for them to come back?"

"Yeah."

They released each other and Chris pulled out his phone. He sent the text and returned the phone to his pocket. After a few minutes, Derek and Peter returned. Both looked concerned and it cemented in Stiles the fact that the choice before him was impossible.

He could feel his chest tightening as they approached. Even after the conversation with Chris, it hurt to see Peter. His eyes moved nervously between the three men. Panic rose in him and suddenly, he couldn't be there. He had to be anywhere _but_ there. He turned and ran. He ran as hard and fast as he could. He had no destination in mind and even when his lungs burned and his legs felt like they would fall off, he continued to run. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Even without checking it, he knew it was Chris and Derek. He finally stopped running when he realized he was in Greenwich Village. He slowed to a stop, completely breathless. He was covered in sweat and felt dizzy.

When his phone started vibrating again, he pulled it out. It was Derek. "Oh my god! Stiles… are you alright? Where did you go?"

"I had to get out of there, Der… I'm sorry."

"Where are you now?"

"Greenwich Village," Stiles replied.

"Jesus!" Derek exclaimed. "Why did you go all the way over there?"

"I don't know what to do… and I… wish I did," Stiles sighed.

"You don't have to choose me, Stiles. I knew that you probably wouldn't… and I've come to peace with it," Derek replied with a calm that surprised Stiles.

"I don't want to not choose you either," Stiles admitted.

"Then don't choose," Derek said plainly.

* * *

Their new arrangement had been going on for about six months. Derek was still Stiles' boyfriend. But so were Peter and Chris. They had given up Stiles' apartment in Brooklyn and he moved back in with Peter and Chris in their large, beautiful house in Long Island, but spent several nights each week in Manhattan with Derek.

It had taken a bit of time to adjust, but Stiles found that with his school schedule, the new arrangement suited much better, since he could stay in the city when he managed to get his classes to line up so he had three days each week. The other two days he worked at Chris' law firm, returning to his previous role as a staff researcher. Only now, it also counted as school credit because he had changed his major to pre-law. It set him back in terms of graduation date, but he didn't mind because he loved the coursework.

Stiles' hands rested on Derek's strong chest as he drove himself in. The way Derek's mouth opened ever so slightly at the feeling of being penetrated betrayed a vulnerability that Stiles only saw during sex. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. They had been going for a while now, since they had the house to themselves.

They were moaning and grunting so loudly they didn't hear Peter and Chris get home. Chris cleared his throat, bringing them back to reality, in which they found themselves with Derek lying on the kitchen table with his legs up and Stiles pumping deep into him.

"Having fun?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Stiles replied unabashedly.

"Do you mind moving that to a bedroom?" Peter asked. "We eat on that table."

"You and Chris have both fucked me on it!" Stiles replied.

Peter merely raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, preparing a snarky comeback if Stiles didn't comply.

"Fine," Stiles pouted as he pulled out of Derek. They headed upstairs. Since Peter had been the one to make them move, Stiles decided that they would go to his bedroom to finish. They kissed as they fell onto the bed and wasted no time in getting back in the rhythm they had achieved before.

Stiles wasn't aware that Chris had entered the room again until he felt him move up behind him. "Mind if I join?" he purred into Stiles' ear.

Stiles could feel his erection against his ass and nodded. It wasn't the first time they'd had a threesome before.

Derek came first and was too sensitive in his post-orgasm glow for Stiles to remain in him, so Stiles pulled out as he and Chris continued.

Derek watched Chris, who had more experience making love to Stiles. After a few minutes, he leaned up and put his hand on Chris' head, guiding it towards his. It was the first time he had ever crossed this boundary. Chris was his uncle by marriage, not blood. That was how he justified it as he brought their lips together. They explored each other's mouths for several minutes.

Peter stood in the doorway. He locked eyes with Stiles, in shock at the scene that was playing out before him, more aroused than he had ever been before. Chris moved from between Stiles' legs to between Derek's, as he spread and lifted them, granting access. Chris was hesitant to cross this boundary, but Derek urged him on, going so far as to guide the older man's cock into his hole.

Chris was larger than Stiles, but it still felt great. Stiles watched in amazement as Chris came, already having gotten close during his time fucking Stiles. Derek hadn't come yet, but seemed to be lost in a lustful need to do just that. He climbed out of the bed and approached his uncle, who was now naked, but still standing in the doorway.

He felt nervous. There was a voice in his head telling him that this was wrong. He shouldn't have done what he'd just done with Chris… this was far worse than that, but he did his best to ignore that voice as he sank to his knees and wrapped his hand tightly around his uncle's throbbing shaft.

"Derek, you don't have to—" Peter began, but Derek cut him off by bringing the head of his uncle's cock into his mouth and letting his tongue dance around the most sensitive parts of it. As good as it felt, Peter pulled out of his nephew's mouth. He had to make sure Derek understood the magnitude of what was happening. "Der… if we do this… if we break this taboo, it's something that we'll have to live with for the rest of our lives. We can't ever go back."

"I know," Derek said automatically. He didn't stop to think about what his uncle had just said, how it was a repetition, almost verbatim, of the voice in his head screaming at him to stop what he was doing. Yet he could taste his uncle's pre-come on his tongue. He liked it. He wanted more. It was wrong… bad… but that somehow made it better.

"Please think about this," Peter said softly. "If you have any inkling that you might regret this later… stop now. I love you, Derek. I don't want our relationship ruined because of hormones."

In answer, Derek returned to the blowjob in full-force. He needed to taste more. He needed to feel the thick cock in his throat. Peter moaned and ran his fingers through the boy's thick, dark hair, guiding him. When he was ready for it to progress, he stood up. A trail of spittle still connected his lips to Peter's cock until he reached full height. He was perhaps a quarter inch shorter than Peter and they were of similar build. Both were strong and lean with body hair that went from their chest and formed a trail all the way down to their cocks.

Derek pressed his lips to Peter's, who took the invitation for what it was. He deepened the kiss and eased Derek back onto the bed. Peter hated how much he wanted this, so he broke their kiss as Derek pulled his legs up, exposing his freshly-fucked hole. He searched his nephew's deep green eyes, giving him a pleading glance. Silently begging Derek to call this off if he had any misgivings about what was about to happen. Derek didn't.

As Peter pushed into him, Derek's right hand reached over to Stiles. It found his fingers and interlocked with them. His left hand scratched at the sheet and mattress. He had never taken anyone of Peter's length and girth. It just served as further reminder that this was unlike any sexual experience he'd ever had before. The pain that mixed with the pleasure was a small price to pay for the sin he was committing.

Their lips were locked and Derek's body rocked beneath Peter's. He moaned into his uncle's mouth. He had never been so full before. As Peter continued, the slow, steady rhythm became increasingly quick and staccato. Each thrust pressed so intensely on Derek's g-spot that when he came, each muscle throughout his entire body tightened. The orgasm came from his very core. He screamed out in pleasure arching his back as rope after rope shot from his untouched cock, covering his chest and neck with the sticky, white seed.

Derek's orgasm triggered Peter's and he shot his own seed inside with a nearly frightening roar of pleasure. He made several more thrusts, his body trying to empty everything it had into Derek, who felt every hot blast in his gut. Both men were panting, drenched in sweat and semen. Peter ran his tongue up Derek's body, collecting it and then kissed him again. He allowed half of it to pour into his nephew's mouth and he swallowed the rest. It was a habit from he formed with Chris, and then Stiles. It always made him feel closer to the person he was having sex with, and so he only did it with people he cared about.

When Derek finally regained use of his limbs, he felt like jelly. What he had just experienced had been transcendental. It was the best sex he had ever had in his life and as he opened his eyes, taking in the man who had experienced that with him, he realized what a mistake it had been. Peter pulled out of him, eliciting yet another moan and twitch of his cock. Suddenly he couldn't be in that bed anymore… and he certainly couldn't be next to or beneath Peter.

He darted from the bed into the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind him. Peter called after him and moved to follow, but Stiles shook his head. "I'll go," he said softly. He gingerly opened the door and peeked in. Derek was sitting in the bath tub with his knees up against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, crying silently. "Der… what's wrong?" he asked, climbing into the tub next to him.

"I shouldn't have done that," Derek choked. "I shouldn't have done any of that… I'm their nephew… I was the ring bearer at their wedding when I was a child… and now I can feel both of them… inside me."

"It was intense, certainly… it was intense just watching it," Stiles said. "I can't imagine how complex it must have been for you."

Derek looked up at Stiles. "I've never felt something so good," he admitted. "What does that say about the kind of person I am… that I didn't touch myself once and I just came harder than I have since I first discovered masturbation… and all it took was my _uncle_?"

"It doesn't mean anything except that your body responded to stimuli in the way you're programmed to," Stiles replied.

Derek shook his head. "No… It wasn't just friction and biology. Once he was in me, _needed_ it. And… I want it again. It's disgusting and abhorrent."

Stiles sighed. "Der, it'll kill Peter if this ruins your relationship with him." Since moving to New York, Derek had become close to his uncles. Peter enjoyed the connection to his family after spending so much of his life estranged from them.

"This is too complicated," Derek sighed.

"Our entire relationship arrangement is complicated… The Cliffs Notes version practically requires a chart. Honestly, this makes things a lot easier," Stiles replied.

"How do I explain to my mother?" There was genuine fear clouding his beautiful green eyes.

"You don't," Stiles said, knowing that would be a mistake. "Nobody needs to know what we do behind closed doors… or who. And it's not like it's the first secret you've kept regarding them… didn't you tell me that Chris was the one who brought you to your first bath house?"

"Yeah, but we didn't fuck then…" Derek replied. "I overheard him and Peter talking about it because I had been listening to a conversation I shouldn't. I had just broken up with my girlfriend and wanted to just enjoy myself for a bit."

Stiles laughed. "I would have just asked him to buy me alcohol…"

Derek chuckled. "He did that, too. But he made sure that I was safe and actually punched one dude who was harassing me."

"So can you handle what just happened?" Stiles asked.

"Can you handle having to share me?" Derek responded by way of question.

"It was really hot," Stiles said. "So as long as I get to watch." He winked and Derek chuckled.

"Deal."

"Come on," Stiles said as stood up and offered Derek a hand.

As soon as he was on his feet, Derek hugged him tightly. Their naked bodies pressed together as Derek kissed him. "I'm so lucky to have you, Stiles. You keep saying that I saved your life… but it isn't true. You saved mine."

"How so?"

"I moved to New York because I just got tired of shit in California. I got tired of people taking advantage of me… of being everyone's personal whipping boy. I got tired of people pretending they wanted relationships. And I wanted to know my family members," he said.

"And now you do," Stiles pointed out. "In the biblical sense."

Derek groaned as he laughed and playfully pushed Stiles away. He opened the door and they headed back into Peter's bedroom where Peter and Chris were sitting on the bed. Just as Stiles suspected, Peter had been worried about Derek's reaction.

"Der, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Derek replied with a nod.

"Are _we_ alright?" Peter asked as he stood up, closing the distance between them.

When Derek replied "Yeah," Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Neither of them seemed to mind that they were both nude as they hugged each other and then kissed. "I guess this means that we'll be doing this again?"

"If you want to," Peter said. He had the same moral ambiguity about what he'd done with his nephew. There was something so enticing and wrong about how vulnerable Derek had looked when Peter was on top of him. When he pushed inside, Derek was so tight and warm. He was slicked with his husband and boyfriend's semen and loosened up just enough to make sliding inside easy, but he was still _so fucking tight_. As Derek's tongue played with his, Peter felt his cock grow, pushing against his nephew's bare skin. He wanted to do it again. Derek, for his part, shared that desire.

"I feel the need to warn you, Derek," Chris said with a smile. "He's got quite a libido."

Derek climbed back onto the bed and plopped down on his stomach. He didn't need to speak the invite for it to be heard loud and clear by everyone in the room. Peter smiled his sexy, devilish smile… the one that had captivated both Chris and Stiles… and now Derek.

Peter climbed back into the bed, directly on top of his nephew. He nibbled on Derek's ear and inhaled the scent of his hair. They used the same shampoo. For some reason, that amused Peter as he moved to Derek's powerfully broad shoulders and muscular back. A tattoo of three spirals connected in a triangle figure spread across it. The official name for the symbol was a "triskele" and was prominently featured on the Hale family crest. Peter's tongue traced the shape before he moved down to the small of Derek's back. His body tapered down to an impossibly slim waist just before his beautiful ass, covered in a smattering of hair.

Using his hands, Peter spread apart the two muscular globes, exposing the beautiful pink opening. It was leaking the white deposits that had been placed inside. Not wanting any of it to go to waste, Peter ran his tongue up Derek's crack, capturing as much semen as he could and swallowing it greedily. He teased the pucker, eliciting guttural moans from Derek.

When his tongue flicked in, he could taste himself. He fucked Derek with his tongue. " _Oh_! Uncle Peter…." Derek moaned.

Hearing the encouragement drove Peter to continue feasting until he couldn't wait any longer… he had to be back inside his nephew. He lined up his cock and slid back in. Derek was more relaxed this time, which made it easier to fuck him harder.

Chris and Stiles, turned on by their live show, had resumed fucking as they watched Peter pounding deep strokes into Derek. It continued for a while until Chris and Stiles, exhausted from their day, left for Chris' bedroom, leaving the two Hales alone.

Derek was starting to get sore and was so full of come that he was afraid he'd start leaking. Peter stopped thrusting into Derek and kissed him instead. It felt strange but oddly right to be wrapped up in his uncle's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked. "You look pensive."

"The first time I met you was at your wedding," Derek said. "I thought it was so cool that I had an uncle who lived in New York. When I first saw you, I thought you were so handsome and I was an eight-year-old with a crush. You don't know this because I begged mom and my sisters to never tell you, but when we were on the way to the ceremony, I started to cry because I asked mom if maybe I could marry you instead and she said no, that it wasn't possible since I was just a child and you were my uncle."

Peter laughed. "Did you really?"

Derek blushed as he nodded. "Yeah. Embarrassing, isn't it?"

"A little, yeah," Peter chuckled. "But it's flattering. I didn't realize I had a fan club."

"I dismissed it as a schoolboy crush, but I grew up in a house that still had a room that my mother kept as a monument to you. I saw your basketball trophies and so I started playing basketball. You were such a larger-than-life figure in my head and it was made worse because I only saw you once every several years," Derek said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Peter asked softly, staring into his nephew's eyes. He swept some hair that had stuck to Derek's forehead from sweat with a surprisingly gentle touch.

"I don't know," Derek said with a humorless laugh. His eyes moved to Peter's lips. The lips that had kissed and teased him in ways he never expected. "I never thought that this would be something that could happen. I spent two decades telling myself that any thoughts of this were immoral and repugnant. When the opportunity presented itself today, it was literally a childhood dream coming true. That's kind of why I freaked out."

The stroke to his ego was well appreciated. He was still inside Derek and any movement of his hips elicited a shudder and a moan. "What was it like for you?" Peter asked. "To feel me kiss your body?" He emphasized his question by kissing Derek's neck and chest once more. "How did it feel to have me in your mouth?" Peter moved to Derek's nipple. He moved his mouth to Derek's ear and whispered, "How does it feel to me inside you?"

Derek's nails scratched against Peter's back. "None of this is right," Derek replied. "In fact, it's the very definition of wrong. I'm not supposed to like it as much as I do."

Using his teeth to play with Derek's ear lobe, Peter purred, "Says who?"

* * *

Stiles poured over the documents. No matter how he looked at them, the evidence simply didn't add up. He took the file that had been placed on his desk by some paralegal who had a severe attitude when it came to Stiles. He walked purposefully across the floor to the office with the ornate label reading "Christopher Alexandre Argent, Esq."

He rapped his knuckles against the door frame, pulling Chris out of his fevered focus on his computer. "Hey!" he said brightly, but the brightness dimmed as he noticed the concerned look on Stiles' face. "What's going on?"

"May I?" he asked. Chris nodded and he stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"I'm looking over the documents that were handed to me on the Aren Treadwell case," Stiles said. "There's something missing. Either it's not in the Discovery file or it's been purposely left out of the version of the file that I received."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"There's no way this is such an open and shut case, Chris," Stiles said, lowering his voice. "A huge telecom mogul is found dead in his office three weeks after an article is published in the Washington Post providing some pretty clear evidence that he was pushing a large amount of illegal money from a network of crime syndicates straight into congressional campaigns. His partner is being indicted for money laundering but nothing to be said of murder?"

"There is no evidence that our client committed the murder," Chris said calmly.

"Okay then… conspiracy to commit murder. He has a rock solid alibi, I'll give him that, but he had everything to gain from Vincent Meeks' death."

"Stiles, we're supposed to be defending Aren Treadwell, not prosecuting him. This is a boon for us," Chris said.

"But he's guilty."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Stiles," Chris said softly. "That is the most fundamental tenant of our judicial system. It protects every citizen's constitutional right to a fair trial."

"Chris, level with me," Stiles sighed, clearly growing frustrated. "I'm asking you as your boyfriend, not as your employee. Do you think that Aren Treadwell was complicit in the murder of Vincent Meeks?"

Chris took a deep breath and leaned forward on his desk. "I think it's my job to show that he wasn't, and that's what I'm going to do."

"But you would be defending a murderer, Chris. Even if he didn't pull the trigger, he set it up. Isn't it illegal for you to have him say he's not guilty on the stand if you know that to be false?" Stiles demanded. "Isn't that perjury?"

"I _don't_ know it to be false," Chris said through gritted teeth. "I know that it's my job to defend a person who _might_ be innocent."

"But what if we could prove it!"

Chris burst to his feet, slamming his hands down forcefully on the desk. "That's not our job!" he shouted. "Gather the information we requested or get the fuck out of this office!"

Stiles was taken aback. He had never been yelled at by Chris before. He had never seen Chris lose his temper. He knew that he had pushed Chris, yet he couldn't help but to take the outburst personally.

Seeing the hurt look on Stiles' face immediately brought Chris back down. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have shouted like that…"

Stiles moved to his feet and headed toward the door. "Don't apologize. You meant it and you made my options very clear."

He walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Everyone in the nearby rooms had stopped and were staring, likely since the moment Chris shouted. Stiles could feel his face growing red in his anger. He clenched his fist as he headed back to his desk. He picked his coat up off the back of his chair and headed toward the elevators. He could see Chris running toward him from his office, but he didn't care. He pressed the button to close the elevator doors while glaring daggers at Chris.

He had ridden into the city with Chris, which meant he'd have to take the train back out to Long Island. He began the walk to Grand Central Station as his phone rang. He didn't need to look at it to know it was Chris. He didn't want to talk to Chris in that moment, so he sent the call to his voicemail.

He was the only one home when he finally arrived. He knew he'd have the house to himself for at least a few hours. His stomach was growling ferociously but he ignored it. He was lying in Peter's bed with his computer on his lap, scouring the internet for the bit of information he needed.

Derek was the first one home. He found Stiles in the study with several sheets of chemistry symbols and calculations that didn't make sense to him, but he was sure it would to Peter. "Hey… are you alright?" he asked, coming around the table to hug his boyfriend.

"You heard about my day at work, I'm guessing?" Stiles asked, not really answering his question.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' torso and kissed his neck. "Yes I did. Chris says he's been trying to get ahold of you all day."

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said, not looking away from his research. "I've rejected all of his calls." He picked up his phone to show 22 missed calls. They weren't actually missed, though.

"He didn't mean it, Stiles," Derek said.

"Yes he did," Stiles replied. "Which is why I need you to help me with something."

"On a scale from one to ten, how illegal is it?" Derek asked, bracing himself for an answer.

"About 70," Stiles replied. "But we won't get caught."

"That's what people say before they get caught."

"Seriously… we won't get caught. I've got a pretty fool-proof plan, but it's one of those the less you know, the better kind of situations," Stiles replied.

Derek sighed. "Alright. Just let me know what you need."

"I love that you trust me so implicitly," Stiles remarked.

"Please don't make me regret it," Derek said as he stood.

"So how was your night with Peter?" Stiles asked.

"It was so hot. I've never slept with someone's dick in me before," Derek said.

"I love when he does that…"

"He fucked me senseless last night, and still could put a couple loads in this morning," Derek said. It felt weird to be talking about his uncle so crassly. Then again, it felt weird to be referring so casually to sexual intercourse with his uncle.

"Chris did the same to me last night," Stiles replied. "But now that you and Peter are… intimate… what does this mean for the four of us?"

"Inside these walls, the four of us are each other's boyfriends, I guess," Derek said. "We didn't exactly hash out all of those details." He paused for a few moments before going around the desk so that he could see Stiles' face. "Are you okay with this? With sharing me?"

"Of course I am," Stiles replied, finally looking at Derek. "How could I not be?"

"If it becomes too complicated and you want me to stop, I will," Derek said.

"You don't have to worry about that," Stiles assured him. "If you're happy with the new arrangement, then I'm happy."

Stiles heard the door shut followed by Chris calling, "Stiles! You and I need to talk."

Stiles shut his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Fuck."

"Do you need me to hang around?" Derek asked.

Stiles didn't have time to answer before Chris appeared in the doorway of the study. Immediately Stiles closed the web pages he had up and folded the notes he'd been taking into a neat square and stuffed them into his pocket. "Stiles, can we please talk? Alone?"

"So that you can yell at me again?" Stiles asked.

"This is my career you're fucking with, Stiles. You need to understand that you're risking years of hard work for what?" Chris demanded. "So that you can boost your ego on a hunch?"

"Chris!" Derek exclaimed.

"It is my job to defend this man regardless of whether or not I believe him to be innocent," Chris said.

"So you agree." Stiles said. "You don't believe he's innocent."

"I believe I will do my job to defend him. If you can't get on board with that mission, then you have no business working for my firm," Chris said, turning on his heel and walking out of the study. He pushed past Peter, who nobody noticed had come home.

"I'll talk to him," Peter said softly and walked off to do as he promised.

* * *

Chris was in the kitchen. When he was upset, he baked. Peter could tell based solely on the ingredients laid out on the counter that Chris was baking chocolate chip cookies. "Don't even start, Peter."

"I haven't said anything," Peter replied.

"You don't need to. You're my husband," he said bitterly. "Which is why I'm pissed because I know that you're here to argue his side. For once, I wish you would take mine."

"I don't even know what the sides are, Chris. If you're upset, I want to understand how to help," Peter said softly.

"You can help by telling him to let me do my job and stop fighting me on it!" Chris exclaimed. "I understand that he likes to test limits and challenge authority, and usually I find it amusing, but this is my career. I have never once lost a case in the 15 years I've been practicing law. Then in comes Stiles and he wants me to finish the work of the prosecution!"

"He's smart, Chris. He looks at the world in a way remarkably similar to me. Could it be possible that—"

"If you finish that sentence, Peter…"

"I'm not trying to upset you, Chris," Peter began but again, Chris cut him off.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way from where I'm standing. I'll say it one more time, Peter. You are my husband. You and I took vows that we would love and support one another unconditionally. I'm not feeling a whole lot of support right now." Chris was beating his rage into the dough. The whisk snapped in half. "GOD DAMN IT!" he roared. "Just one fucking time, Peter. That's all I'm asking. Be on my side _this once_." His voice cracked under his frustration.

Peter nodded and closed the distance between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Chris who turned toward him and buried his face in Peter's shoulder. His hand gently rubbed the nape of his husband's neck. "I love you, Chris. You always have my support. Unconditionally and unequivocally. Please never forget that."

"I don't know why he won't just drop it," Chris said. "After everything I've done for him…"

"You can't throw that in his face, Chris," Peter said. "I get where you're coming from, but you can't do that. He used to…"

"I know," Chris sighed. He wouldn't make Peter say the words. He couldn't allow Peter to draw the comparison between himself and that monster. He knew from experience that the man who had abused Peter for such a long time would hang the few good deeds he did over Peter as a way to control and manipulate him.

"I'll run interference between you two until it cools down and you can talk, but I don't like this tension." Peter pulled away and stared into Chris' silvery blue eyes.

* * *

"So that's your plan?" Derek asked. "I just don't know why you couldn't use chloroform."

"Chloroform doesn't work like that. It takes a long time to knock someone out with it," Stiles replied.

"Then could you inject it into them?"

"If I wanted to kill them, sure!" Stiles replied. "LSD is probably the only surefire way to get the time I need and ensure that there's no way to rely on their testimony."

"I honestly don't know whether to be afraid of you or turned on by you," Derek admitted, reclining in his chair.

Stiles chuckled. "And I honestly don't understand how those things are in any way mutually exclusive. Are you in or not?"

"I think I'm gonna regret it, but yeah. I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this installment. I welcome constructive commentary and will try to respond if possible.


End file.
